Parce que je t'aime !
by Ambre's Yaoi
Summary: Harry et Draco ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ^.^ , j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Titre :** Parce que je t'aime!

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry )

**Genre **: Yaoi _(Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)_

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** :Harry et Dracon ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?

**Corrigé**** par :Yaoi no Yue**

* * *

Chapitre 1

POV Harry

En ce beau samedi matin du mois d'octobre, Harry faisait face au miroir de la salle de bain du dortoir des Griffondors. Il venait à peine de s'extirper d'une bonne douche qu'il essayait encore de discerner ce qui avait bien pu changer chez lui. Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis depuis la première année à Poudlard, ne cessaient depuis la rentré de lui faire remarquer que la guerre l'avait marqué bien plus que quiconque. Hermione lui expliqua que pour «_ aller mieux_ », même si Harry ne se sentait pas différent, il devait trouver quelque chose qui l'apaiserait. Ce qui signifiait plus clairement pour elle, trouver le bonheur et plus particulièrement l'amour. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa l'élu.

Toujours face à ce reflet qui était le sien, il ne distinguait aucune modification qu'il n'avait pas déjà remarquée : son visage arborait encore cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui rappelait sans cesse que Voldemort lui avait tout pris.

Lui qui était menu avait pris une dizaine de centimètre, son corps ne montrait plus aucune trace de fragilité. Cependant dans ses yeux, toujours aussi vert comme les émeraudes, on pouvait apercevoir une touche de tristesse. En effet la guerre avait marqué en lui une profonde peine qui ne partirait sans doute jamais. Ou du moins il faudrait du temps pour qu'il puisse l'atténuer. Voldemort avait fait de nombreuses victimes que ceux-ci étaient des proches ou des inconnus. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir enduré les conséquences de cette guerre.

_**TOC TOC TOC!**_

Ron frappait à la porte pour savoir s'il pouvait enfin se préparer avant le petit déjeuner. Harry n'ayant pas remarqué que cela faisait déjà bien plus de trente minutes qu'il s'était enfermé dans la salle d'eau, il sortit afin de lui laisser la place. Le roux détailla son ami de la tête aux pieds : une pantalon de couleur noir et simple et une chemise blanche et immaculée, le tout accompagné de sa cravate rouge et or et de l'écusson de leur maison, qui avait pour symbole un griffon. Ce qui donnait un résultat plus qu'acceptable. Ron n'avait pas pour habitude de détailler les goûts vestimentaires des hommes étant plus attiré par la gente féminine mais il faisait un effort considérable pour commenter et améliorer la tenue de son meilleur ami puisque cette tâche lui avait été donné par sa petite amie, Hermione. Il ne put que constater que Harry avait bien suivit les instructions de celle-ci.

C'était vrai, qu'ils avaient arrangé des rendez-vous au sauveur puisque celui-ci ne cherchait pas beaucoup afin de trouver le bonheur, à savoir qu'avec le nombre d'admiratrices, il en avait pour longtemps. Forte heureusement la jeune fille ne prenait en compte que les personnes qui s'intéressaient sincèrement à Harry ou du moins celles qui arrivaient le mieux possible à ne pas trop le vénérer comme le Sauveur qu'il est. Puisque Harry détestait particulièrement cela, préférant être considéré comme une personne normale.

La première candidate choisie par le couple, ne fut autre que Chang Cho, la Serdaigle pour qui le brun avait eu le béguin en cinquième année. Harry pensait que cela ne servait à rien étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble et que cela n'avait pas marcher. Mais Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il fasse un effort, il avait donc capitulé.

Après avoir prit son repas du matin avec ses amis, Harry rejoignit la jeune femme avec laquelle il avait rencontre dans le parc. La Serdaigle l'attendait sur un banc. Elle se tortillait nerveusement, ne sachant pas comment se comporter en présence de son beau Griffondor qui se dirigeait déjà vers elle. Elle portait son habituel uniforme de Serdaigle bien qu'elle se soit maquillée pour l'occasion, avait constaté le rouge et or.

« Bonjour, Harry, murmura Cho en l'apercevant en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

- Salut. Salua calmement Harry dont la présence de la jeune fille ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.»

Il ne savait que dire et quoi faire ne la connaissant pas particulièrement malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble à une courte période de leur vie. Cho n'a pas l'air très à l'aise également, constata Harry. Cependant elle prit son courage à deux main et prit la parole afin de parler de Quidditch sachant pertinemment que ce sujet les passionnait tous les deux étant elle-même attrapeuse dans l'équipe de sa maison tout comme Harry.

La Serdaigle bien que discrète, essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention du brun sur des sujets que ce dernier appréciait même si cela ne suffisait pas pour que Harry soit totalement dans la conversation. Cho se doutait bien avant de venir qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec celui-ci étant donné leur ancienne relation mais avait tout de même décidé de tenter sa chance.

Harry étant courtois avait essayé de suivre et de participer à la conversation qui ne le captivait en aucun cas, bien que le sujet soit fort intéressant. Il avait vraiment fait de son mieux mais après une demi-heure il avait commencé à se concentrer dans la composition du parterre de fleurs en face de lui. Il y en avait de couleurs diverses et de forme variés. Il était fort intéressé par une sorte de marguerite rose quand il tomba face contre terre du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons puisque pendant sa chute elles avaient glissé de son nez. Il les retrouva intactes à quelques centimètres de sa place et les remis. Après cela, il se releva un peu promptement ce qui fit apparaître au niveau de sa vision quelques petites illuminations qui partirent assez rapidement. En cherchant du regard son agresseur, le jeune homme s'arrêta sur un Malfoy hilare accompagné de sa troupe de Serpentards composait de Zabini, Parkinson et Nott qui étaient tout aussi réjouis que leur chef.

Harry se dirigea vers ceux-ci dans une colère telle que Cho ne le retint pas.

« MALFOY ! Hurla Harry avec un regard noir.

- Potter, salua l'interpellé avec un sourire angélique. Je te pris de m'excuser malheureusement pour toi mon cerveau n'a pas encore enregistré le fait que tu sois le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Parce que tu as un cerveau, la fouine? Intervint Ron accompagné de Hermione qui se cachait avec celle-ci derrière un buisson et avaient tout vu. »

Harry sourit avec fierté quand il vit le Serpentard fulminer puis partir non sans ajouter un commentaire cinglant. Le Griffondor était toujours remonté contre Malfoy, mais ne chercha pas plus loin et alla s'excuser auprès de Cho afin d'abréger le rendez-vous.

* * *

voilà pour le chapitre 1 la suite la semaine prochaine


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ^.^ , j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Titre :** Parce que je t'aime!

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry )

**Genre **: Yaoi _(Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)_

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** :Harry et Dracon ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?

**Corrigé**** par :Yaoi no Yue**

* * *

Chapitre 2

POV Draco

Draco qui venait de pousser le sauveur de son banc, s'était à l'arrivé de Weasley éclipsé le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas avoir à affronter le roux. Pas aujourd'hui alors qu'il était de si bonne humeur, ce qui était devenu rare depuis que ses parents, ayant été à la solde de Lord Voldemort, n'ont pu échapper à Azkaban à la fin de la guerre. Lui avait pu éviter l'emprisonnement seulement parce qu'une enquête avait révélé qu'il n'avait fait aucun acte répréhensible. En dépit de la culpabilité de ses parents, il avait pu garder ses biens : le manoir et l'argent. Malgré tout cela, son humeur n'était pas au plus haut ces derniers temps.

Il avait décidé après murs réflexions de mettre de côté ce qui c'était passé l'année dernière afin de revenir à Poudlard pour passer son examen. Même si une partie de l'école avait était étonné de revoir leurs très « aimés » Serpentards. Il n'était pas le seul vert et argent de septième année à être revenu : il y avait également Parkinson Pansy, Goyle Grégory, Zabini Blaise, Nott Théodore ainsi que Greengrass Daphné. La présence de ses amis l'avait rassuré sur son choix pourtant cela n'avait rien arrangé son humeur. Mais interrompre Harry pendant un de ses rendez-vous, lui avait remonté le moral. Tant qu'il reste des personnes comme Potter, il trouverait le moyen de s'amuser à leurs dépens, pensa Draco.

Ce matin, assis à sa place à la table des Serpentards dans la grande salle, il avait entendu de Pansy que Granger et son rouquin de copain étaient inquiets pour l'état du sauveur, et avaient donc décidé de lui organiser des rencontres arrangés. Pour quelles raisons? S'était interrogé Draco. Il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question mais pensait que cela avait un rapport avec toutes les horreurs vécu pendant la guerre. Le brun devait être fortement marqué par ce conflit tout comme la plupart des individus voir bien plus.

Le Serpentard aurait pu se réjouir des tourments de son ennemi. Mais non, il pensait comme les deux idiots de Weasley et Granger, ce qui n'était pas habituel et préférerait subir un Doloris plutôt que de l'avouer.

Cependant quand il avait remarqué en passant près du banc dans le parc sur lequel étaient assis Chang et Potter en pleine discussion, ou plutôt monologue, pu constater Draco. Le Serpentard en ressentit une irrésistible envie de les titiller. La jeune fille faisait comme si de rien n'était en parlant de sujet pourtant très intéressant, elle faisait en sorte que Potter la remarque. Et ça pourrait fonctionnait, pensa le blond.

Ni une ni deux, il ne put que céder à une envie dévorante: pousser le jeune homme brun qui était sa Némésis. Il ne savait pas vraiment la raison de ce geste puisque depuis la rentrée le brun se faisait petit puisque depuis la rentrée, ils s'évitaient mutuellement. Il vit Potter se lever après avoir remis ses lunettes, se dirigea vers lui et ses amis et l'entendit hurler son nom. Et bien sur une joute verbale commença mais qui fut rapidement interrompu par l'arrivé soudaine de Weasley et de sa copine.

Draco s'était réveillé ce matin dans sa chambre avec l'image de Potter bien ancrée dans son cerveau. Il ne se souvenait plus de quoi il avait rêvé mais savait avec certitude que cela concernait le brun. Toujours en pleine réflexion, il s'était levé, lavé, vêtis mécaniquement et marcha maintenant d'un pas traînant en direction dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il se surprit à chercher une tête aux cheveux hirsutes ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander qui serait la nouvelle candidate du jour.

Il fut surpris par la présence matinale de Potter à la table des Griffondors, étant seulement en début de service, sans être accompagné de ses deux amis mais escorté par de nul autre que la candidate suivante, une fille de cinquième années chez les Griffondors dont le nom lui échappait. Elle était menue, un visage d'ange encadré d'une chevelure d'un rose bonbon

Draco s'assit à sa place habituelle, pris un café puis commença machinalement à manger tout en observant les deux seuls Griffondors présents dans la salle du repas. La douce inconnue avait l'air captivé par le garçon. Malheureusement pour Potter, elle n'était pas assez à l'aise pour faire la conversation et ne la connaissant guère, il avait été contraint d'entamer la discussion en commençant par se présenter.

Le Serpentard était captivé par ce spectacle cependant quand il vit Blaise arriver, il l'accueillit comme il se doit, étant son meilleur ami. Blaise tourna la tête vers la table des Griffondors où le blond regardait avant juste son arrivé. Draco gêné mais n'en montra rien à son ami, reporta de nouveau son attention sur le couple.

Il vit la jeune fille qui se sentait enfin de plus en plus à l'aise, faire les yeux doux au brun tout en parlant à tout va pour cacher le peu de nervosité qu'elle ressentait encore. Draco n'eut le temps de rien faire que le pancake que Potter allait manger s'était transformé en une multitude de petites araignées. S'en suivi un nombre incalculable de cris provenant de l'inconnue.

Draco s'était retourné vers Blaise quand il remarqua que celui-ci avait pâlit considérablement avant de lui-même ne perdit ses couleurs du à l'arrivée de leur Directeur de Maison Rogue, qui leur donna une heure de colle à tous les deux car ils avaient tous les deux leurs baguettes de sortit. Blaise s'excusa pour l'heure de colle auprès de lui mais Draco se dit que, ce n'était pas cher payé étant donné que lui aussi avait eu une idée similaire.

Après l'incident Draco et Blaise s'étaient dirigés vers les cachots afin de retourner dans leur salle commune. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Pansy, Théodore et Daphné qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie afin de se rendre à la grande salle. Avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur marche, Draco eu le plaisir d'entendre l'exploit de ce matin de la bouche de Blaise. Les Serpentards rigolèrent tous. Et cela les feraient sûrement rire pendant des semaines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ^.^ , j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry )

**Genre **: Yaoi _(Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)_

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** :Harry et Dracon ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?

**Corrigé**** par :Yaoi no Yue**

* * *

Chapitre 3

POV Harry

Harry sortait à peine de la grande salle, venant de vivre une histoire qui allait sûrement faire pleurer de rire ses amis Griffondors et probablement traumatiser la jeune candidate. Celle-ci étant trop timide, il avait été forcé de débuter la conversation par des présentations. Elle s'appelait Anis, était en cinquième année à Poudlard et avait un faible pour lui. Elle n'aimait pas les chats, avait une peur bleue du vide et encore un tas d'autres choses. Et oui, qui aurait pu dire au premier abord que cette fille quand elle était nerveuse était une pipelette. Seulement, maintenant elle doit être terrorisée rien qu'à l'idée de m'approcher, présuma le jeune-homme.

Le rendez-vous consistait à aller prendre le petit déjeuner au début du service afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement au cours du repas. En fait Hermione espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés contrairement aux précédents rencards. Étant donné qu'en début de service, la grande salle n'était pas remplie des trois cent élèves scolarisés à Poudlard. Il était donc avec elle pour ce repas, à leur table et comme à son habitude il avait choisi de prendre un pancake. Mais au moment où il allait le mettre en bouche, l'aliment s'était tout à coup mis à s'agiter. Le brun l'avait fixé quand ce qui restait de son petit déjeuner (repas) était devenu une multitude de petites araignées. Anis assise à ses côtés avait hurlé, comme l'aurait fait Ron à sa place. Toujours en train de brailler la Griffondor partit en courant de la salle, apeurée.

Le Griffondor quant à lui n'avait pas paniqué mais chercha du regard l'origine de ce sort. Nullement surpris, il découvrit Malfoy et Zabini, baguette sorti et qui avait sûrement écopé une heure de retenu de la part de Rogue qui était déjà présent auprès de ces deux gredins.

Bizarrement Harry n'avait pas été le moins du monde énervé d'avoir été interrompu. Pas qu'Anis était désagréable, bien qu'elle parlait beaucoup, toutefois ces rendez-vous commençait à lui peser un tant soit peu sur le système. Il n'en avait eu que trois avant celui-là. Et fort heureusement pour lui il n'y en n'avait pas encore d'autres de prévus. En effet Hermione était à cours de candidates potables. Pas qu'il était en manque d'admiratrices mais une partie considérable en avait après lui seulement parce qu'il est le Survivant et non pour la personne qu'il est. Elles n'en avaient rien à faire de savoir ce qu'il aimait, ce qui lui faisait peur, qu'il n'était pas invincible. Non elles, elles ne voyaient que la personne qu'il montrait aux autres : courageux, fort, sans peur, riche et célèbre…

Harry, dans le couloir en direction pour la classe de métamorphose où il avait cours avec les Poufsouffles, pensait à Malfoy qui à chacun de ses rencards avait été présent afin de l'écourté. Bien que montrer sa gratitude à son adversaire lui avait traversé l'esprit il avait vite laissé tomber de peur d'avoir encore le droit à ses remarques cinglantes.

Peu de temps après qu'il s'était installé à sa place, Hermione arriva au bras de Ron. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui et se mirent assis à ses côtés. Hermione curieuse de savoir le dénouement de son rencard demanda à Harry qui leur raconta tout. Ron riait aux éclats tout en remerciant Merlin de ne pas avoir été présent. Rien que la pensée de petites bêtes poilus aux mandibules démesurées le faisait frémir. Hermione quant à elle était consternée de savoir que Malfoy avait encore réussi son coup.

Quand McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose bien qu'elle soit également la directrice actuelle de l'école, commença son cours, Harry rêvassa encore au côté d'Hermione. Il se remémora de toutes ses fameuses jeunes soupirantes. La première avait été la discrète Serdaigle, la suivante la romantique Poufsouffle puis la dynamique Griffondor et enfin une autre rouge et or. Chacune avait été interrompus momentanément par un Serpentard aux yeux argent. En ce moment toutes mes pensées reviennent vers Malfoy, constata Harry.

Il reporta donc avec un effort considérable son attention sur le cours. Aujourd'hui le programme était de faire apparaître un objet sortis de nulle part précis : un coussin. Il n'existe pas de formule pour se sort. Il fallait seulement se concentrer sur l'objet voulu, visualiser la forme, la taille. Et pour certain objet spécifique, il fallait également penser à l'odeur.

Il essaya a de nombreuses reprise pensant à faire apparaître un coussin « vert ». Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour avoir un résultat satisfaisant, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers ses rencontres ratés donc plus particulièrement vers le Serpentard aux cheveux blond.

« Monsieur Potter, que vous arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? Les araignées vous auraient-elles fait le moindre mal ? Demanda ironiquement McGonagall. La classe se mis à rire.

- Non Madame. Répondit Harry gêné ce qui fit sourire plus d'un Poufsouffle et les Griffondors présents qui s'étaient calmé très vite avec le regard noir de la directrice.

- Alors pourrais-je savoir quel objet vous essayez de faire apparaître, Monsieur Potter.

- Oui, Madame. J'essaye de faire apparaître un coussin afin de le transformer en sablier. Murmura au hasard le Griffondor, le sablier étant la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Comme s'il avait besoin de temps »

Après l'intervention de la directrice, Harry se fit violence pour être plus concentré. Il ne voulait pas faire perdre plus de points aux Griffondors. Sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione lui en voudrait. Ayant aujourd'hui cours de Potion et il connaissait pertinemment leur cher professeur Rogue qui se faisait une joie de lui enlever des points.

Quand il réussit enfin à faire apparaître son coussin. Il se mit en quête de le métamorphoser en sablier, puisqu'il avait dit à son professeur que c'était ce qu''il voulait faire. Il le pensa tout simple mais avec du sable vert. Il visualisa le bulbe, c'est à dire le verre qui contient le sable puis grain par grain afin que celui-ci soit rempli. Son entêtement fut payant il réussit à faire apparaître un sablier toutefois le sable était vert pâle. Il put donc sortir de cours avec sa création et revenir à ses pensées tout en se dirigeant vers le prochain cours au côté de ses amis.

* * *

Voilà enfin le chapitre 3.

Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ^.^ , j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Titre :** Parce que je t'aime!

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry )

**Genre **: Yaoi _(Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)_

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** :Harry et Dracon ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?

**Corrigé**** par :Yaoi no Yue**

**Note de l'auteur:** désolé j'ai eu un petit problème je n'ai pas pu publier hier. Merci pour les review. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

POV Draco

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Draco s'ennuyait ferme. En effet Potter n'avait eu que de rares rendez-vous. Il n'avait donc pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de se chamailler avec lui. Son humeur en était fortement touchée. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour être joyeux était de gâcher les rancards arrangés du brun. Il avait besoin de se remonter le moral. Il avait un besoin irrépressible de voir Harry pour l'importuner. Enfin s'était un prétexte pour pouvoir le voir.

Depuis près de deux semaines le Serpentard se réveillait chaque matin après une nuit de sommeil hantée par l'image du Griffondor : _de ses cheveux bruns indomptables qui donnaient envie d'y passait les doigts, de ses yeux vert comme des émeraudes qui procuraient l'envie d'y plonger son regard déterminé, de sa bouche pleine et carmin prédestiner aux baisers passionnés, de son cou gracile qui ne demandait qu'à être mordillés, de ses tétons durcis par le plaisir qui imploraient à être sucés, de ses abdominaux fermes qui exigeaient à être caressés puis de son pénis tendu qui priait de devenir le centre des attentions. Afin de satisfaire son partenaire, il se voyait se pencher afin de lui offrir une douce gâterie, commencer de long va et viens sur l'érection de son vis-à-vis, la léchant comme il l'aurait fait pour une sucette, il irait progressivement, d'abord lentement afin de faire languir son compagnon. Celui-ci le supplierait d'accélérer en gémissant et lui n'en ferait que comme bon lui semblait pour enfin se plier au souhait de sa Némésis. Il graverait dans sa mémoire les moindres parcelles du corps aimé au moment de sa jouissance. Puis son partenaire le suppliera de le prendre, doucement et tendrement avant que cela devienne passionnant et puissamment, ce qu'il fera non sans oublier de le préparer. Pour cela il humidifiera trois de ses doigts qui iront rejoindre un à un l'anus accueillant. Il entendra des soupirs de plaisir qui le feront presque …_

_**STOP**_, se gronda mentalement Malfoy, heureusement que les robes de sorcier étaient amples parce qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si certain découvrait la bosse que formait mon pantalon.

« Comment puis-je fantasmer sur un binoclard ? Se demanda à voix haute le blond au beau milieu du cours de potion. »

Ce qui valut tous les regards intriqués des Griffondors et Serpentards qui se tournèrent en direction de son chaudron. Blaise qui était debout à côté de Draco avait pu entendre clairement les propos de son ami et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dray ? »

Le concerné haussa ses épaules et répondit que c'était sans importance puis il continua sa potion de Véritaserum en faisant abstraction des regards. Le basané fixa son voisin quelques instants avant de reprendre son travail, il avait bien entendu les propos du blond et ira lui tirer les vers du nez s'il le fallait.

À la fin du cours, Draco avait réussi sa potion et avait donc acquis cinquante points pour la maison de Serpentard. Il sortit rapidement de la salle de classe, vite rattrapé par Blaise, curieux de savoir enfin ce qui s'était passé. Le blond ne répondit rien et changea de sujet en proposant d'aller manger mais Blaise n'était pas dupe.

Ils remontèrent l'allée des sombres cachots accompagnés de Pansy et de Grégory qui les avaient rejoints bien que Blaise s'était mis quelque peu en retrait avec Pansy, étant en grande discussion même si aucune parole ne se firent entendre, l'un des deux avait dû jeter un sort de silence. Ils semblaient quelque peu être en désaccord sur un sujet mais quelques paroles réussirent à conquérir la jeune fille.

Draco, ainsi que ses compagnons Serpentards, entrèrent dans le hall pour y monter les escaliers pour enfin arriver dans la grande salle où se trouvait déjà une bonne partie des élèves.

Le blond, une fois assis à sa place, mis dans son assiette une des « merveilles » gastronomies que servaient les elfes de maisons du château. Il mangeait tout en laissant son regard passer de visage en visage. Il était heureux d'avoir ses amis auprès de lui même si en ce moment il ne faisait que de se replier sur lui-même afin de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Il était toujours touché par l'absence de ses parents et quelque peu perturber. Ses amis avaient bien compris que ça n'allait pas fort mais faisait en sorte de ne pas trop l'importuner avec des questions qui savaient sans réponses puisqu'il n'aimait pas se confier.

Quelques minutes après avoir commencé son repas, il se rendit se compte qu'il fixait encore une tête brune aux cheveux ébouriffés qui mangeait en compagnie de la Sang de bourbe, Granger et de poil de carotte, Weasley le pauvre. Ils étaient tous trois en grande conversation.

Quand Pansy, sortit le blond de ses pensées, elle lui apprit que le sauveur allait avoir un rendez-vous. Draco en avait été surpris mais Pansy lui expliqua qu'Hermione après un long moment de recherche, avait trouvé une personne qui avait enfin les « qualités requises ». Pansy était mal à l'aise mais ne le montra pas, sous le regard aiguisé de Draco. Mais faisait de son mieux pour suivre le plan de Blaise à la perfection. Il fallait que son ami morde à l'hameçon. Si Blaise avait raison cela fonctionnerait.

- Avec qui a-t-il un rencard ? Demanda le blond avec une pointe au cœur qu'il ne sut identifier.

Bingo, pensa Pansy. Mais ne fut pas sûr de pouvoir répondre sans représailles de la part du blond. Blaise lui avait demandé de l'aider dans son projet pour faire en sorte que Dray ouvre ses yeux sur ses sentiments envers le survivant. Mais elle voulait faire cela sans y laisser des plumes. Imaginez un peu avoir affaire au courroux d'un Malfoy furieux. Elle avait beau avoir été entraîné pour se défendre, on y réfléchit quand même à deux fois avant de se frotter face à un Malfoy.

- C'est moi.

Draco ne réagit pas de suite au parole de Pansy mais quand l'information arriva au cerveau. Draco fronça les sourcils, avait-il bien compris ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. à dimanche!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ^.^ , j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Titre :** Parce que je t'aime!

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry )

**Genre **: Yaoi _(Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)_

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** :Harry et Dracon ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?

* * *

Chapitre 5

POV Harry

Cela faisait à peine cinq jours, qu'il avait avoué son homosexualité à ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron et malgré leur surprise ils furent assez compréhensifs et ne jugèrent pas le Griffondor. Cependant la deuxième révélation les avait étonnés encore plus. Il avait confessé son attirance plus que présente envers son Serpentard préféré et son ennemi de toujours, Malfoy. Au lieu de continuer à nier l'évidence, il avait préféré se l'avouer et par la même occasion le révéler à ses deux meilleurs amis afin d'arrêter cette mascarade qu'était devenu les rendez-vous arrangés. Malgré leurs abasourdissements, ils étaient tout de même heureux pour Harry qui avait suivi leur conseil : tomber amoureux. Même si c'était de quelqu'un qui le ferait surement souffrir. Comme dit le dicton _Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore_. ˝

Revenant à la réalité, Harry se concentra sur Parkinson avec laquelle il avait un « faux » rendez-vous arrangé. Pendant deux jours ils ont cherché un moyen pour qu'Harry obtienne quelques informations sur son blond, quand Ron à bout de nerf dit ce qui au premier abord leur sembla être une idiotie, mais qui se trouva être une idée de génie. Rare venant de Ron. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé d'obtenir des renseignements sur le prince des Serpentards. Hermione s'était alors chargée de tout, faisant en sorte que Pansy qui joua la réticente au point qu'Hermione avait presque dû supplier la Serpentarde. Avant qu'elle n'accepte un rencard mettant au dépourvu la jeune Griffondor qui avait déjà abandonné l'idée que Pansy consente au vu des deux jours de refus insupportables. Hermione essayait déjà de trouver un moyen pour Harry d'avoir des informations sur Malfoy, quand Parkinson était enfin venu la voir afin d'accepter. Fort surprise par le changement de comportement de la verte, Hermione ne posa aucune question.

Voilà pourquoi maintenant, Harry se retrouvait en plein rencard avec une Pansy qui contait tout un tas de choses au sujet de Malfoy. Le Griffondor n'avait même pas eu à sous-entendre le moindre détail afin d'avoir des informations sur son « ennemi ». Le brun aurait pu être froissé que la jeune fille durant un rencard parlait sans cesse d'un autre homme, même si pour Harry ce n'était qu'un faux rendez-vous. Cependant il se délectait de ses moindres paroles qui sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Ce fut l'une des rares entrevues où il avait été vraiment attentif. Même si quand on voyait le brun assis à côté de la jeune brune on pensait qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Harry faisait tout pour dissimuler ses sentiments.

Cependant au bout d'une demi-heure, le brun se demandait si Pansy en avait encore pour longtemps. Pas que le sujet lui déplaisait mais cacher ce qu'il ressentait au moment même était devenu de plus en plus difficile. La discussion commençait à lui peser lourd sur le cœur. Il savait que Malfoy et Pansy étaient proches comme frère et sœur. Néanmoins la jalousie commençait à bouffer le brun de l'intérieur. Il ne put s'empêcher de couper la jeune fille dans son monologue afin de la questionner:

« Es-tu amoureuse de Malfoy, Pansy ? Sentant son pouls accélérer frénétiquement.

Il ne me plaît pas particulièrement. Répondit vaguement celle-ci. »

Bien que la réponse ne fût pas claire, Harry sentit son cœur se calmer mais insista tout de même :

« J'aimerai savoir pourquoi parler avec une personne que tu détestais encore hier ayant comme sujet principal Draco Malfoy. Si comme tu l'affirmes tu n'en es pas amoureuse. »

La jeune fille se tortilla nerveusement ne sachant que dire pour ne pas révéler la moindre information. Elle avait accepté ce rencard, seulement parce que Blaise le lui avait demandé. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas les sentiments du brun envers son frère de cœur, Draco. Elle avait parlé essentiellement de celui-ci mais n'avait remarqué aucun signe particulier. Le brun avait fait comme à chaque rendez-vous : écouter sans rien dire. La question l'avait prise de cours mais en quelques secondes de réflexions seulement elle répliqua avec toute l'assurance dont elle possède:

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Potter. Je ne le fait pas pour toi ! »

Ce n'était toujours pas une réponse claire. Les questions tournaient dans la tête du brun, il n'eut pas le temps d'en poser une de plus que Pansy se retrouva mouillé de la tête aux pieds d'une substance gluante et d'une odeur insupportable. La victime chercha le coupable du regard dans le parc et reconnu tout de suite Draco accompagné de Blaise qui jetait des regards désolés à la Serpentarde. Elle avait été prévenu, comprenant la jalousie de Malfoy, ne dit rien et s'enfuie en direction du château afin de pouvoir se changer. Elle espéra qu'elle avait pu aider Blaise à donner un coup de pouce à Malfoy.

Harry quant à lui était entré dans une rage folle, bien que Pansy n'ai pas cherché à se défendre. Il était hors de lui, c'était la première fois que Draco s'en prenait directement à l'une des filles avec lesquelles il avait eu rendez-vous. Et en plus ce fut sur la fille qui lui avait était la plus agréable. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait à quiconque mais c'était surtout parce que la discussion n'avait portait que sur sa Némésis qui était maintenant en face de lui avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Une idée fit surface dans l'esprit d'Harry_**. Et si en fait, Malfoy, interrompait chacun de ses rendez-vous parce qu'il avait à l'esprit que les filles seraient à lui ou à personne d'autre**_.

Le Griffondor ne put retenir son cœur de souffrir. Imaginer son Serpentard gâcher chacun des rencards pour une raison aussi égoïste. Bon d'accord, Harry n'avait pas eu l'air si dérangé que cela, il ne pouvait donc pas utiliser le verbe gâcher. Mais tout de même. Cette pensé ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Merci pour les review constructive

j'ai donc recorrigé les fautes en espérant qu'il y en ai moins. Encore désolé

Certain m'ont fait remarquer qu'Harry avait fait des conclusion un peu trop grande comme quoi Draco ne pourrait être sur toutes les filles en même temps. Je me doute bien mais quand on a jamais confiance en soi comme moi toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour ne pas avouer ses sentiments.

Voilà encore merci pour vos review!

à la semaine prochaine


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ^.^ , j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Titre :** Parce que je t'aime!

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry )

**Genre **: Yaoi _(Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)_

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** :Harry et Dracon ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?

**Corrigé**** par :Yaoi no Yue**

* * *

Chapitre 6

POV Draco

Ce vendredi après-midi les Serpentards et les Griffondors n'avait plus cours à partir de trois heure de l'après-midi, le rendez-vous entre son brun et Pansy était donc prévu pendant leurs heures de libres.

Dans tous les cours que le blond avait assistés, il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer même si personne ne le remarqua. Il ne pensait qu'à cette entrevue. _**Pourquoi Pansy avait accepté ce rencard en compagnie de Potter, **_se demandait Draco. _**Elle qui ne loupait pas une occasion pour se moquer de toute personne qu'elle considérait inférieure à elle**_. Le blond ne comprenait pas, Pansy et lui étaient vachement proche pourquoi lui aurait-elle caché ses sentiments pour le sauveur. Ou plutôt comment n'a-t-il remarqué aucunes différences dans le comportement de Pansy envers Potter. Et puis il ne voulait admettre que l'animosité entre deux personnes pouvait devenir désir. Après mur réflexions, pour en avoir le cœur net il avait décidé d'épier le rendez-vous. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas la seule raison qui poussait Malfoy à surveillé les deux brun. Mais celui-ci ne s'avouait toujours pas les autres raisons.

Draco surveillait accompagné de Blaise le rendez-vous de Pansy avec Potter. Chaque fait et geste depuis le début était analyser par le blondinet. Malfoy se disait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait tout voir. Il avait un besoin irrépressible de regarder. Au début le blond pensait que c'était pour vérifier qu'Harry ne se fiche pas de la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait que c'était pour être sûr qu'Harry reste encore pour longtemps célibataire. Les deux bruns s'étaient installés sur un banc dans le parc comme pour le rencard avec Chang, la Serdaigle. La brune ne regardait pas Harry dans les yeux, elle avait le regard loin et souriait tout en parlant. Draco aurait aimé savoir le sujet de conversation mais se dit que ce serait comme même une atteinte à leurs vies privés. Harry écoutait comme à son habitude le regard sur la jeune Serpentarde. Seulement aujourd'hui le blond remarqua une étincelle dans le regard du brun. La lueur dans ce regard émeraude était discrète mais le Serpentard la remarqua tout de suite. Il n'était pas sûr de sa signification néanmoins son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une idée stupide se forma clairement dans son esprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir des conséquences de l'acte qu'il allait commettre qu'il avait déjà sorti sa baguette. Le sort qu'il lança recouvrit Pansy d'une substance gluante et pestilentielle.

Draco entendit Blaise soupirer derrière lui. Le blond se rappela que pendant tout le rencard ainsi que son observation méticuleuse, Blaise était resté silencieux. Le prince des Serpentards avait complètement oublié qu'il était avec son meilleur ami.

Il reporta son attention sur jeune fille fulminait, elle cherchait du regard le fautif de ce geste. Quand le regard de celle-ci croisa celui de Draco, elle donna un regard à Blaise puis parti en direction du château afin de pouvoir aller se changer. Le blond reporta ensuite son attention sur Potter et vit qu'il l'avait mis dans une colère monstre, ce qui le fit souffrir. _**Pansy plaisait donc au brun**_, pensa le blond, _**il a trouvé la personne qui lui apporte la paix.**_ Pendant ses quelques secondes de réflexion, le brun se dirigeait déjà dans sa direction et le Serpentard en eu le cœur transpercé.

À l'arrivé du Griffondor, Draco vit que Blaise qui se trouvait derrière lui s'éclipsa dans la même direction que Pansy plus tôt.

« MALFOY ! Hurla le rouge et or hors de lui.»

Le cœur de l'interpellé rata un battement. Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre et t aussitôt :

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais le monopole sur l'intégralité des filles de Poudlard ! Tu étais obligé de gâcher tous mes rendez-vous.

Parce que tu vas oser me dire que tous tes rencards arrangés étaient fantastiques, répliqua le vert rongé par la jalousie.»

Aucune réponse du côté de sa Némésis qui semblait quelque peu gêné de la remarque du Serpentard. Draco savait qu'il avait marqué un point mais demanda malgré tout :

« Alors Potter ? On a perdu sa langue ?

Peut-être que tous mes rencards ne furent pas extraordinaires. Mais pourquoi faudrait-il que toutes les filles t'appartiennent ? A moins que tu ai peur que ta réserve de filles faiblisse! Argua Harry malgré le mal que lui faisait ses paroles.»

Les paroles du sauveur touchèrent profondément le cœur de Draco qui n'en laissa rien paraître. Le Serpentard voyait bien que le Griffondor était en colère mais ne comprenait pas les raisons qui le mettaient dans cet état. Tout en écoutant le brun, il s'était rapproché incontestablement du corps de celui-ci. Quand il fut assez près au point d'avoir son nez dans ses cheveux. Il inspira à fond. _**Il sent la fraîcheur du printemps**__, _constata Draco, _**c'est agréable. **_Malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas son corps, Draco en ressenti du plaisir. Il susurra à l'oreille de sa Némésis :

« Tu n'aimerais pas savoir avec qui j'aimerai faire l'amour ! »

Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille avant de s'éloigner choquer par son geste et le laissa seul dans le parc afin d'aller parler à une Pansy nauséabonde. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir menant à leur salle commune toujours aussi dégoulinante de la substance écœurante. Draco regarda autour de lui. Pas de Blaise en vue. Alors il intercepta la jeune fille avant que celle-ci n'entre dans leur dortoir.

« Lâche-moi Draco ! Pestiféra la brunette.

Non, j'ai à te parler.

Si c'est pour t'excuser sache que c'est déjà oublier. Déclara ma Serpentarde.

Un M …

Je sais un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais ou qu'en de très rares circonstances. J'aimerai que tu me lâche afin de pouvoir aller me laver et me changer. Ce truc est juste dégoûtant et c'est indigne d'une personne de mon rang, en plus ça ne part pas avec un sort.

J'ai à te parler. Répéta le blond.

Je t'écoute. Dit la brune exaspérée sachant pertinemment que Draco ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Draco lâcha Pansy et s'essuya la main sur son uniforme. _**Note pour moi-même trouvé une substance moins dégueulasse quand c'est sur une amie. **_Pensa tout à coup Draco quelque peu désolé.

Pourquoi as-tu accepté un rencard avec Potter ? Commença Draco allant droit au but.

Parce que Granger me l'a demandé. Répliqua-t-elle.

Depuis quand fais-tu ce que souhaite la Sang de Bourbe ?

Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Se défendit faiblement la jeune fille dont le regard se fit hautain.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle m'a soûlé à me le demander tous les jours.

Tu as cédé ?

Et alors ? Un petit rendez-vous de rien du tout pour avoir enfin la paix. Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as accepté, tu aurais pu juste répondre que tu n'étais pas intéressé. Gronda Draco.

Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu es jaloux de moi ou je me fais des films ? Demanda Pansy vicieusement.

La Serpentarde savait que Blaise était caché derrière la porte d'une classe vide et donc pouvait tout entendre. Pour cette raison, la jeune brune avait fait en sorte de dirigé la conversation sur le sujet qui les intéressaient plus particulièrement.

« Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? S'offusqua le blond.

Pour un jeune homme qui serait envieux de sa meilleure amie. Assura Pansy.

Non mais ça va pas, je peux avoir qui je veux en un claquement doigt alors pourquoi moi le prince des Serpentards m'abaisserai à être jaloux de quiconque ? S'indigna le blondinet.

Ne me prend pas pour n'importe qui. Bien des gens m'envient. Répliqua-t-elle hautainement. J'ai une question pour toi ! Annonça la brunette.

Tu ne viens pas déjà de m'en poser ?

Peut-être mais celle-ci est … Sans finir sa phrase et sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part de son vis-à-vis elle le questionna. Est tu amoureux de Harry Potter ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle répéta donc : « Est tu amoureux de Harry Potter ? »

Toujours rien elle dut répété sa question trois fois avant que Draco bien qu'il avait eu envie de nier hurla comme unique réponse dans ce couloir sombre des cachot devant cette porte derrière laquelle se tenait Blaise qui écoutait attentivement le cœur battant la réponse de son ami :« OUI »

Choqué de ses paroles Draco s'enfuyant dans sa chambre afin de s'y enfermer, ne vit pas Blaise sortir de sa cachette et serrer Pansy dans ses bras pour la remercier. Ils savaient enfin la vérité.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Merci pour toute les review j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus

à la semaine prochaine pour le suivant


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ^.^ , j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Titre :** Parce que je t'aime!

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry )

**Genre **: Yaoi _(Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)_

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** :Harry et Dracon ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?

**Note de l'auteur:** désolé pour le jour de retard j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pardon pour les fautes je republierai ce chapitre une fois corrigeai merci de la compréhension

* * *

Chapitre 7

POV Harry

Harry ne s'en remettait pas, il était couché dans son lit douillet au drap rouge, il repensait à sa journée d'hier : Draco lui avait lui avait léchait l'oreille d'une façon si sensuelle qui avait fait réagir son entrejambe. Il s'était donc dirigé directement vers le dortoir des Griffondors en faisant bien attention de ne croiser personne dans son état d'excitation. Il s'était pris une douche froide afin de calmer cet élan d'hormone puis s'était couché sans aller prendre son repas.

Le brun repensait sans cesse à cette langue qui l'avait à peine effleuré mais qui l'avait mis dans un de ses états. Mais le pire de tout ce n'avait pas été cela. Sa Némésis avait sous-entendu qu'il était amoureux puisqu'il avait dit « faire l'amour » et non « coucher ». C'est cela qui avait perturbé le plus le Griffondor puisque son Serpentard avait la réputation de coureur de jupons mais pas seulement il courait également les pantalons. Et en plus de cela il lui avait dit qu'il ne voudrait pas savoir. _**C'est vrai que avant je n'aurais rien demandé**_, admis Harry, _**mais c'était avant que je ne tombe sous le charme de ce briseur de**_ _**cœur**_. Mais s'il avouait à Malfoy, qu'il voulait savoir qui lui plaisait à ce point, comment réagirait le blond. Il se voyait déjà devant sa Némésis et lui demander. Il se l'imaginait debout face à lui gorge déployé dans un rire rauque et sexy. Puis partir avec une remarque de son cru.

Harry était toujours dans son lit quand il sorti de sa torpeur, il entendait Ron et Neville ronflaient gentiment. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil et fut consterné de découvrir qu'il était seulement six heure et demis du matin. La nuit avait été courte à cause de toutes ses pensées qui l'avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête. Conséquence il n'avait guère dormi plus de quatre heures. Il se remit correctement espérant dormir une ou deux heure de plus, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de son Samedi.

Malgré sa détermination à plonger dans les limbes du sommeil, il se leva cinq minute plus tard n'arrivant pas à oublier la raison de cette brève nuit. Tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller ses amis, il choisit et prit des vêtements dans son armoire puis entra dans la salle de bain. Dans la salle de bain, il s'habilla. Il avait opté pour un T-shirt blanc et un jean noir. Tout ce qu'il a de plus simple pour un week-end tout ce qu'il y de normal chez les sorcier : aucun rendez-vous en vue.

Quand il eut fini de se préparer et après avoir comme tous les matins essayait d'arranger ses cheveux qui ne voulaient rien savoir, il sorti de la salle de bain, referma la porte derrière lui dans un grincement discret qui fit tout de même grogner Ron toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Harry eut peur de l'avoir réveillé, pourtant quelque minute plus tard le ronflement régulier de Ron. Il traversa donc la chambre non sans faire attention à ne pas marcher sur les affaires de Ron qui jonchait le sol de son côté puisqu'il fallait passer devant le lit de Ron pour arriver à la porte qui lui permettrai d'atteindre son but. A de nombreuse reprise, il failli réveiller Ron pour lui faire ranger son bordel. Mais il se reprit en se disant de ne pas passer son humeur massacrante sur son meilleur ami. Une fois sortit de la chambre, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, descendit dans la salle commune où personne n'était installé. Il sorti et salua le portait servant de porte aux Griffondors. Il prit les escaliers mouvants pour atteindre la Grande Salle. Quand il s'installa à sa place il était sept heures et quart. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle même si le repas était déjà servi depuis une dizaine de minute. Il était enfin seul avec lui-même pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses amis, mais en ce moment Harry était souvent perdu dans ses pensées et aimé être seul. L'ayant remarqué ses amis faisait en sorte de lui sortir ses idées de la tête.

Il avait choisi de prendre un pancake, non sans sourire au souvenir que cela lui remémorait. Il mangea en silence sans faire attention au regard de convoitise que certain posait sur lui depuis qu'il avait sauvé le monde.

Harry était allé se réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie après avoir fini de manger afin de se mettre à l'écart puisque les élèves commençaient à affluer. La tour était un endroit où il se sentait bien pour réfléchir. Il se mettait assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre puis regardait loin devant lui. Tout en regardant le paysage, il avait le point du début de sa septième année : il avait commencé par être un peu ailleurs, replié sur lui-même comme disait souvent Hermione et contraint à revivre les horreurs de la guère dès qu'il fermait les yeux puis sa meilleure amie s'était mis en tête de lui trouver l'âme sœur pour continuer il y avait assisté pour ne pas froissé son amie après un ange aux cheveux or l'avait sauvé à chaque fois. Cet ange il en été tombé indubitablement amoureux malheureusement celui-ci ne ressentirait jamais la moindre once de tendresse envers lui.

Après toute ces réflexions, il regarda l'heure et fut consterné que cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était assis là à regarder l'horizon. Il était déjà neuf heures et demie. Il se leva donc du rebord puis descendit de la tour pour retrouver ses amis dans la salle commune des Griffondors.

Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Il prit les escaliers, puis une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il entra dans la salle commune où étaient confortablement installé Hermione sur les genoux de Ron assis sur leur fauteuil habituel situé non loin de la cheminé. A son entrée, ses deux amis se retournèrent et le saluèrent. Il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil voisin. Hermione qui se comportait de façon protectrice envers Harry débuta la conversation non sans une petite hésitation :

« Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Mione. Répondit gentiment le brun sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y croirait pas.

Bien sûr. Concéda la brune sceptique.

Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien tomber dans les filer d'une sale fouine, arrogante, prétentieuse… Avait commencé Ron coupé par un coup de coude dans l'estomac de la part de sa petite amie qui l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. »

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il proposa donc si une sortie à Pré-au-Lard cette après-midi qui fut accueilli avec joie par ses deux camarade qui convièrent également Neville.

* * *

Merci à tous pour les reviews c'est toujours agréable de se sentir soutenu


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ^.^ , j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Titre :** Parce que je t'aime!

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry )

**Genre **: Yaoi _(Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)_

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** :Harry et Dracon ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?

**Note de l'auteur:** Pardon pour les fautes je republierai ce chapitre une fois corrigeai merci de la compréhension

* * *

Chapitre 8

POV Draco

Depuis la veille au soir, le prince des Serpentards s'était enfermé dans sa chambre de préfet afin d'éviter ses amis après avoir fait une révélation quelque peu inattendu.

Cela faisait une journée que Draco était cloîtré dans sa chambre, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre à regarder l'horizon. Les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu était la superbe Pansy Parkinson et le ténébreux Blaise Zabini qui se demandaient ce que pouvait bien fabriquer leur ami dans sa chambre seul. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Draco d'agir de cette façon. Ils avaient bien une idée comme quoi Drac manigancerait quelque chose pour que le Sauveur tombe dans ses bras puisque celui-ci ne se laissait jamais abattre.

Ils étaient loin du compte, Draco était plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'il était caché dans sa chambre personnelle et ne cessait de se remémorer toute la journée de hier : tout d'abord Pansy lui avait annoncé que Potter allait avoir un rencard puis elle lui avait dit que s'était avec elle que le sauveur allait avoir un rendez-vous pour continuer il les avait suivi et observé jusqu'à ce qu'il pète les plombs et lance un sort qui avait recouvert la jeune fille d'un liquide à la couleur et l'odeur infecte puis s'était disputé avec sa Némésis et enfin quand il avait retrouvé Pansy pour s'expliqué il avait fini par avouait qu'il était amoureux du Griffondor.

_« Comment ai-je pu dire que Potter, mon pire ennemi me plait ?_ Se demandait le blond intérieurement. _C'est vrai quoi Potter est un foutu emmerdeur de première avec une tignasse tellement désordonné que l'on pourrait se demander si des oiseaux n'y avait pas fait leur nid. A se demander si le célèbre sauveur du monde sorcier connaissait l'existence d'un instrument pour se coiffer existant depuis des siècles: le peigne. Puis il porte des lunettes aussi épaisses que des culs de bouteille. Même un elfe de maison ne les porterait sous la contrainte, _se dit-il à lui-même_. Ce n'est pas comme si la magie pouvait corriger la plupart des défauts qui permettrait de pouvoir montrer à tout le monde ses magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude. Non seulement il court sauver la veuve et l'orphelin malgré son passé malheureux. De plus un mauvais goût assez prononcé pour tout ce qui est des fringues. En effet quelle personne saine d'esprit oserait porter à Noël un pull offert par Molly Weasley qui faut avouer avait un goût assez original. Même pour lui faire plaisir qui le mettrait. En dépit de sa taille, il a une musculature parfaite. De plus il est populaire bien que je sois le dieu du sexe de Poudlard. Enfin il est super sex … Non mais attend qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je dois divaguer mon cerveau a surchauffé. Je l'insulte ou bien je le compliment mon beau brun ? Et depuis quand je dis ˝mon brun˝ ? Non mais depuis quand tous les défauts de mon Griffondor sont devenus des qualités ? Non…Tu n'es certainement pas en ce moment même de trouver des qualités à ce trou du cul de héros qui ne doit pas avoir un instinct de survie. Draco calme toi. Respire. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Ce n'est pas possible. Bon d'accord j'avoue à une loyauté sans faille. Je le respecte pour cela. Mais il y a que cela. Et puis la seule chose qui nous lie s'est nos habituelles disputes. Bon c'est clair que sans lui, mon moral serait toujours dans mes sublimes chaussettes puisque je suis tout seul maintenant que mes parents croupissent en prison. Que depuis un certain temps je le cherche du regard partout que je pense à lui sans arrêt. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Si oui et bah je ne suis pas dans la merde. Comment vais-je réussir à rendre le mec le plus hétéro qui en plus est mon pire ennemi et par conséquent dois me détester amoureux de moi ? Il faut que je mette en place un plan. Personne ne résiste à un Malfoy, _s'encouragea Draco. »

Pendant une heure Draco avait déambulait dans sa chambre à la recherche du plan qui ferai tomber à coup sûr Harry dans ses filets. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée. « _Allez Malfoy, ce n'est pas digne d'un Serpentards d'être à cours d'idées. »_

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par des coups à la porte de sa chambre de préfet. Il regarda l'heure. Il était déjà 23h00. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Il se décida donc à ouvrir. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Pansy et Blaise passer le seuil sans qu'il n'ait prononcé et fait le moindre geste pour les convier à entrer. Pansy prit la parole aussitôt l'entrée fermé :

« On peut savoir ce que tu fiches enfermé ici, on t'as pas vu depuis la veille ? T'es malades ?

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires que je sache. Répondit Draco d'une voix cassante.

Non, ne me dit pas que tu a encore une dent contre moi à cause de ce stupide rendez-vous. »

Le blond ne répondit rien mais la regarda avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait.

Stop ! Intervint Blaise fermement voyant venir les ennuis. J'aimerais que tout le monde ici présent s'assoie. Draco je te dois des explications.

Bien que réticent à s'asseoir, le prince des Serpentards choisi le canapé près du feu. Il observait ses amis. Pansy avait vraiment l'air inquiète pour lui ainsi que Blaise bien qu'il ait l'air un peu nerveux.

« Draco, je te pris de ne pas en vouloir à Pansy. Cette idée de rendez-vous venez de moi. Mais je t'assure que c'était pour ton bien. Ajouta prestement Blaise qui avait bien vu que Draco fulminait sur place tiraillé entre l'envie de lui tuer et celle de lui demander des explications.

Pour mon bien ! Répliqua le blondinet avec une pointe de sarcasme. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui est pour mon bien là-dedans.

Bah s'était pour avoir la confirmation de mes doutes sur…

Tes doutes sur quoi, Blaise ?

J'avais la certitude et tu as confirmé hier soir que tu aimes le Saint Sauveur. Ne le nie pas, coupa Balise qui avait vu Draco sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche.

D'accord, D'accord, je veux bien avouer que Potter n'est pas mal. Et je pense qu'il a une place dans mon cœur.

Seulement une place, moi je me disais qu'il tenait ton cœur entier à sa merci. Vu l'état dans lequel je me suis retrouvé ! Intervint Pansy.

Bon ok. Alors maintenant que vous savez tout sur tout. Vous allez m'aider à séduire le beau brun. »

Blaise souriait de toutes ces dents après cette fameuse phrase. Draco senti une sueur froide recouvrir son dos. Ses amis avaient déjà concocté un plan machiavélique. Il ne suffisait qu'a Draco de le suivre.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plus! :) Bonne semaine


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ^.^ , j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Titre :** Parce que je t'aime!

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry )

**Genre **: Yaoi _(Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)_

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** :Harry et Dracon ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?

**Note de l'auteur:** Un peu de retard parce qu'étant parti en vacance je n'ai pu avoir accès a internet qu'aujourd'hui Pardon pour les fautes merci de la compréhension

* * *

Chapitre 9

POV Harry

Ce dimanche matin, Harry s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque l'endroit le plus calme du château. Il était assis à une table dans le fond et se forçait à finir c'est devoir puisqu'avec cette histoire de rendez-vous arrangé il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour tous les faires. Même si sa meilleure amie qui avait eu cette idée faisait la plupart de ses devoirs pour l'aider. Il avait fini son devoir sur L'Histoire de la Magie, quand Hermione arriva en trombe dans la bibliothèque non sans se faire remarquer par Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire. Elle inspira plusieurs fois avant de dire : « Toi … avoir…

Du calme Mione, reprend ta respiration.

Tu as un rendez-vous cet après-midi avec Parkinson. Déclara la Griffondor de but en blanc.

D… De qu… Hein ? Fut la seul réponse intelligible qu'il avait réussi à émettre.

Je vois qu'il faut que je t'explique. Dit-elle en s'asseyant au côté du brun pour reposer ses jambes qui ne la tenaient plus. J'étais avec Ron dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle ce matin quand quelqu'un me prend par le bras pour me faire entrer dans une salle de classe vide. »

Elle attendit quelques minutes afin que son meilleur ami comprenne tout son récit : « J'ai été sidéré de voir que c'était Parkinson. Puis sans tourner autour du pot elle m'a demandé une seconde entrevue. Je n'ai pas compris la raison. Elle m'a donc expliqué à l'aide d'argument plus que convainquant qu'elle souhaitait réessayer.

Et tu as accepté ?

Oui, répondit Hermione sous le regard ébahi d'Harry. Mais c'est une occasion en or pour toi avoir d'autre information.

D'accord j'irai c'est quand et où ? Demanda le brun à peine Hermione avait fini sa phrase »

Hermione lui donna toutes les informations : le rencard se ferait dans la Salle sur Demande à l'abri des regards, après le repas de midi plus précisément 13h00. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de tout expliquer à Harry, Hermione alla donner la réponse à Pansy.

Il était déjà l'heure de son rencard avec Pansy. Il était devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande depuis bien quinze minute et se demandait s'il allait entrer. _**Ce n'est pas très Griffondor de prendre ses jambes à son coup, tu y vas et c'est tout**_, se gronda mentalement Harry.

Il entra et se retrouva dans un petit salon décoré de façon élégante tout de vert et d'argent meublé. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite table avec quelque sucrerie et du thé. Pansy se trouvait sur l'un des trois fauteuils situé près d'une cheminé avec un air las. Elle l'invita à s'assoir en face d'elle sans faire le moindre commentaire sur son manque de ponctualité. Sans laisser la Serpentarde parler, il lui demanda de but en blanc : « N'as-tu pas peur que Malfoy se venge comme il l'a fait la dernière fois ?

Sache que je n'ai peur de personne. Je ne ferai pas de…Dray ne me fera plus rien nous nous sommes expliqué. Répondit la jeune fille sans qu'Harry fasse attention au lapsus qu'elle avait fait.

Ah d'accord ! J'aimerai comme même savoir pourquoi avoir demandé un second rendez-vous alors que pendant le premier tu ne tarissais pas d'éloge pour lui.

C'est vrai. Répondit-elle rêveuse. Mais tu es un bon parti et tu n'as pas que des mauvaises qualités. Expliqua la brune.

Merci de ne t'intéressé seulement à mon argent mais sache que tu ne m'intéresse pas.

Je ne m'intéresse pas à ton argent, ma famille en a bien assez. Je peux faire en sorte de devenir le centre de ton attention. Susurra la jeune fille en papillonnant des paupières de façon charmeuse.

Tu pourrais en effet, mais…

Que puis-je faire pour te plaire, Harry ? Se risqua la brune qui s'était rapproché dangereusement du Griffondor.

Mais en réalité ce serait trop dur pour toi. Balbutia le Brun gêné de cette proximité, il n'avait pas accepté ce rendez-vous pour ça.

Rien n'est impossible pour les Serpentards.

Peut-être mais le problème ce n'est pas que toi tu ne m'intéresse pas

Alors ou est le problème ?

Le problème c'est que toutes les filles en particulier ne me plaisent pas. Avoua le Survivant non sans s'éloigné un tant soit peu de la Serpentarde un peu étouffante.

Tu es gay ? Réussit à articuler la brune abasourdie.

Et alors ? Déclara le survivant d'un ton mordant, il n'aimait pas que lorsque les gens le jugeaient alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas.

Bah pourquoi avoir accepté tous ses rencards ? S'enquit la brune.

Parce que je me suis rendu compte que récemment que j'étais amoureux d'un homme.

Oh. Fut la seule réponse qui franchit les lèvres de Pansy.

Cette discussion semblait avoir chamboulé la pauvre petite Serpentarde. Harry quant à lui s'était servie une tasse de thé et la buvait tranquillement en attendant que Pansy le congédie puisque c'est elle qui l'avait invité. C'était sans compté que Pansy se mette a convulse de façon frénétique. Elle lui demanda de partir mais comme tout bon Griffondor il fit demanda à la salle de devenir une chambre à coucher meublé des couleurs de sa maison, Griffondor. Il installa la jeune fille dans le lit. Le temps qu'Harry fasse apparaitre un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à la jeune fi…lle ou plutôt jeune garçon. Puisque ce n'était plus Pansy qui se trouvait installé confortablement dans le lit mais un Draco assez gêné malgré sa détermination dans ses yeux.

Harry se sentait trahit. Il avait osé faire confiance à une Serpentarde et regardait le où il en était. Il avait avoué à la personne qu'il aimait que lui le Sauveur était gay et qu'il était amoureux. Il était tellement blessé que pour le cacher il se mit dans une colère noire.

* * *

à la semaine prochaine sans faute bisou tout le monde


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ^.^ , j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Titre :** Parce que je t'aime!

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry )

**Genre **: Yaoi _(Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)_

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** :Harry et Dracon ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?

**Note de l'auteur:**Pardon pour les fautes merci de la compréhension

J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances ainsi que de bonne fête

* * *

Chapitre 10

POV Draco

Draco était couché confortablement dans le lit sur lequel Harry l'avait allongé quand il était encore Pansy. Draco avec les révélations de son beau Griffondor avait complétement oublié de reprendre du Polynectar. _**Non mais quel plan foireux**_, pensa le Serpentard. Le plan était pourtant d'une simplicité essayer de savoir s'il avait une quelconque chance ou si sa seule opportunité était en tant que Pansy pour un après-midi. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire quand même. Et bah même les choses les plus facile, il arrivait à échouer. Et pour comble de bonheur il avait appris que cela ne servait à rien, Potter est gay et amoureux. _**Peut-être que je peux encore faire pencher la balance **__**pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi et le faire oublier l'autre tâche**_, avait pensait Draco face à ces confidences. _**Mais maintenant**_ _**ça allait être compliqué. Tout est de la faute de mon cher Harry avec ses révélation déconcertante. Non mais merde.**_

Il fallait qu'il apprenne que l'homme de ses rêve est gay pour qu'il perde ses moyen et qu'il oubli de boire cette putain de fiole qui se trouve encore en ce moment même dans la poche de la robe de sorcier qu'il portait. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un coup de poing bien porté au niveau de sa mâchoire. Il ne put que regarder son Griffondor qui était dans une fureur tel que celui-là lui crachat au visage : « ALORS tu t'es bien amusé Malfoy ? Tu as obtenu les informations que tu voulais ?

Je ne cher… Commença difficilement à cause d'une douleur insupportable à la mâchoire. »

_**Par Merlin mais il ne sent pas sa force ou quoi, **_Pensa Malfoy en faisant bien attention de ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux vert comme des émeraudes du Griffondor.

« Ah est en plus tu as le culot de tout nier en bloc. Non mais c'était quoi ce plan de drague. Tu te disais que si je cédais à tes avance au point de coucher avec toi. Comme ça je me serais pris une raclé monumentale par Pansy. N'est-ce pas ?

Tu te fais des idées Potter, ce n'est pas ça ! Infirma le blond qui sous le choc des accusations du brun avait oublié sa mâchoire.

Alors c'est quoi ? Une blague ? Où sont tes amis ? Juste derrière la porte ? Interrogea le Griffondor.

Potter si je te disais tout, tu ne me croirais pas.

Et bah là comme tu vois, je n'estime déjà pas que tu m'aies dit la vérité alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Fit remarquer le rouge et or. J'exige des explications. »

Malfoy prit une grande inspiration, remit ses idées en place et pris la parole bien que sceptique : « Après la guerre contre Voldy, mes parents se sont retrouvés envoyer à Askaban. Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne le méritaient pas, au contraire. Ajouta le blondinet voyant la mine dubitative du brun. Je me suis retrouvé aussi seul que jamais même si j'avais été lavé de tout soupçon. J'étais complétement amorphe qui voudrait d'un ancien Mangemort. Après mûre réflexion j'ai décidé de passer mon examen puis de me faire oublier par la plupart des élèves et de travaillé. Puis comme par miracle je me suis senti revivre au moment où je t'ai vue avec Cho. Pour te dire rien qu'une dispute avec Ron ne me faisait pas envie de peur que mon humeur redescende.

C'est pour cela que tu t'es enfui quand Ron et arrivé ce jour-là. En conclut Potter.

Oui. Pour continuer au départ j'ai d'abord cru que c'était seulement pour me disputer avec toi. Bien que je sache depuis des années que je suis bi. Je me suis rendu compte que les provocations que j'ai faite lors de tes rencard n'étaient peut-être pas que pour m'amuser.

Arrête Malfoy de te foutre de ma gueule. Coupa le garçon au regard d'émeraude.

Mais je ne me fous pas de toi. Affirma le blond. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois à quiconque sauf…

Stop ! Bon je ne veux plus rien entendre. Dit le brun en partant non sans claquer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois la porte fermé dans un tel fracas, Draco laissa toutes ses émotions prendre possession de lui. _**Pourquoi refuse-t-il de me croire ? **_S'interrogea Draco. Il avait essayé de jouer carte sur table, d'être le plus honnête possible. De plus il avait avoué qu'il s'était senti seul. _**Pathétique**_, pensa le blond. Perdu dans ses réprimandes, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que la barrière que forment ses paupières avait été forcée par ce qu'il osait à peine nommé. Cela formait déjà des sillons sur ses joues pâles. Il s'empressa de les effacer puis se repris le plus dignement possible. Il s'extirpa du lit, changea les vêtements de Pansy qu'il portait pour mettre les siens. Il fit apparaitre un miroir, se regarda dedans avant de mettre son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage afin de sortir de la Salle sur Demande la tête haute.

Draco entrait en trombe dans sa chambre individuelle mise à disposition pour le préfet, où il y retrouvait Pansy qui pour le bien du plan n'était pas sorti de l'après-midi en compagnie de Blaise.

« Comment est que ça s'est passé ? demandèrent les deux amis du blond. »

Draco ne répondit rien et alla s'assoir mollement dans le canapé près de la cheminé non loin de celui de ses cher camarades. Se sentant observé et sachant que les deux Serpentards présent ne lâcheraient rien tant qu'il ne leur aurait tout raconté d'une voix qu'il voulut la moins brisé possible :

« J'ai pris le Polynectar que vous m'avez donné, j'ai mis les affaires de Pansy et je suis allé sur la salle sur demande et y est demandé un salon britannique avec quelque décoration assez féminine meublé des couleurs de notre maison. Puis j'ai attendu. Il est arrivé avec vingt minutes de retard. J'ai pris sur moi et n'ai fait aucune remarque. Comme prévu dans le plan il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais accepté. Je lui ai répondu ce que nous nous étions dit. Ainsi comme nous l'avions dit je me suis mis à le draguer ouvertement. Et là il m'apprend qu'il est homosexuel. Là j'étais heureux puis il a sorti qu'il était amoureux. J'allais lui demander de qui quand les convulsions ont commencé. Il a changé le décor du salon pour faire apparaitre un lit au couleur de sa maison. Le temps qu'il se retourne pour me faire apparaitre un verre d'eau j'étais redevenu moi. J'ai oublié de reprendre une gorgé de potion. Et la ça a dégénéré. Maintenant il pense que je me fous de sa gueule. »

Pansy se leva et se dirigea sur Draco pour lui mettre une gifle monumentale et elle s'écrit : « Tu es un Malfoy. Un Malfoy n'abandonne jamais alors tu bouges ton petit cul sexy et tu manigance un plan de ton cru. OK »

* * *

Alors?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer**: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ^.^ , j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Titre :** Parce que je t'aime!

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry )

**Genre **: Yaoi _(Présence de relation HOMOSEXUELLE, bien qu'il y aura des couples hétéros, de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuer mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension.)_

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** :Harry et Dracon ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme après la guerre contre Voldy. Surtout leur moral, bien que Harry ne le montre pas. Donc, Hermione Granger pour aider son meilleur ami trouve une idée fantastique et compte bien la mettre en place pour le bonheur du brun. Mais comment va réagit Draco ?

**Note de l'auteur:**Pardon pour les fautes merci de la compréhension

BONNE ANNEE et que la santé soit bonne!

* * *

Chapitre 11

POV Harry

Harry s'était précipité pour sortir de la Salle sur Demande. Il passait maintenant dans les couloirs en refoulant ces satanés larmes de tristesse sans portait la moindre attention aux regards curieux qui se portaient sur lui. Il arriva rapidement devant le portrait de La Grosse Dame murmura le mot de passe. Et quand la Grosse Dame commença à faire la discussion comme à son habitude il fut fort désagréable. Il était entré dans la salle commune sans faire attention à ses camarades qui l'attendaient pour tout savoir et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain de sa chambre et se mis sous la douche pour y faire couler de l'eau froide. La raison de l'eau froide :

mettre ses idées aux claires

faire en sorte de faire passer cette stupide érection.

Il ne pouvait oublier les joues quelque peu rosie de son blond qui était étendu sur un lit au couleur de sa propre maison. Il avait encore cette impression de possession. Et puis il y avait ses yeux qui lui lançaient comme un appel de détresse pour lui dire de croire tous ce qu'il disait. Le Serpentard lui avait dit bien des choses. Alors comme ça il avait aussi eu le moral dans les chaussettes. _Sauf que pour lui cela devait mieux se passer vu les chaussettes de luxe qu'il porte non ?_ironisa le brun amèrement.

Bon il avait beau se rappelé les évènements désagréable de la journée, son entrejambe quémandé son attention. Malgré la douche glaciale, son excitation était toujours plus que présente et ne semblait pas vouloir partir sans avoir obtenu la libération.

Il prit donc avec précaution sa verge dans l'une de ses mains en se remémorant Malfoy : ses cheveux blond comme neige dont il rêvait d'un jour y passer ses doigts, ses yeux gris comme des orages qu'il voulait empli de désir pour lui, son net fin, ses lèvres charnue, son cou gracieux,… De sa main se situant sur son pénis il commença de lent va et vient et de l'autre il se caressait sensuellement pour faire monter encore plus l'excitation qui ne voulait pas partir. Il caressait toutes les parties de son corps les plus sensibles comme par exemple ses tétons durcis par le désir qu'il pinçait non sans se faire gémir. Ses joues étaient rouges à la fois de plaisir et de gêne.

Il n'était pas du genre à se toucher préférant la douche froide mais là qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Il forçait sa main à rester lente pour faire durer le plaisir. Sa respiration était irrégulière, ses gémissements si l'on avait pu l'entendre aurait été un appel au viol. Il imagina sa Némésis arrivé les joues rosie par le désir, le prendre dans ses bras, s'y faire bercé pour que de ses lèvres impérieuses lui prennent un baisé fougueux. Il n'y aurait aucune douceur dans leur geste seulement le désir. Leur langue se rencontrerait dans un ballet endiablé. Le Serpentard lécherait son cou, son torse, arriverait au nombril en imitant des vas et vient. Il finirait par son pénis, en léchant le gland de façon à le rendre fou avant de le prendre en bouche complétement non sans une râle de plaisir.

Il vint dans sa propre main, satisfait du plaisir qu'il s'était donné malgré une quelconque honte pour s'être masturbé après un tel évènement. Mais bon il faut le comprendre à son âge les hormones sont plus fort que la raison. Il sorti de la salle d'eau, se mis au lit parce que malgré le plaisir qu'il avait eu son cœur souffrait toujours énormément. Et ne dit pas un mot bien qu'il ait vu que ses amis était dans la chambre et voulait une explication qu'il se fit une joie de ne pas donner.

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux malheureux jours qu'Harry ne sortait plus de son lit. C'était devenu une habitude chez lui à chaque fois qu'il déprimait au lieu de partager sa « bonne » humeur, il se réfugiait sous la couverture de son lit. Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis sur son rendez-vous avec Pansy. Ils savaient bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pour qu'Harry se morfonde sur son sort dans son lit douillet. Mais n'avait rien demandé à l'intéressé sachant qu'il parlerait quand il se sera remis de ses émotions.

Les paroles de Draco tournaient sans cesse dans la tête d'Harry :

_**« Je ne m'intéresse pas à ton argent, ma famille en a bien assez. Je peux faire en sorte de devenir le centre de ton attention »**_. Le blond avait-il dit cela pour lui plaire ou était-ce la vérité? _Arrête de te poser des questions s'était seulement parce qu'il se faisait passer pour Pansy_, se rappela à l'ordre le Griffondor.

_**«Tu te fais des idées Potter » **_Comme si le blond ne loupait pas une occasion pour l'humilier.

**« Q****ue les provocations que j'ai faite lors de tes rencard n'étaient peut-être pas que pour **_**m'amuser »**_Alors pourquoi ?

_Comment avait-il fait pour me regarder dans les yeux avec cette sincérité alors qu'il ne pouvait que se moquer de moi, _pensa Harry. Le Griffondor senti une profonde tristesse. Il prit sa baguette qui était sur sa table de nuit et fit apparaitre un parchemin et une plume. Cela s'appelait comme s'amuse à le dire Hermione l'effet catarcisme. C'est-à-dire le besoin d'extérioriser ses émotions afin de se sentir mieux. Il n'avait jamais essayé alors il se mit à écrire :

Seulement être aimé

Une caresse

Je ne cesse

De rêver

Mais où est la réalité

Où est l'illusion

Que cesse cette confusion

Dans mon cœur aucune once de bonheur

Je ne puis aujourd'hui

Te dire merci

Impossible de dire quand

Mais cela me reprend

Souvent

En te voyant

J'imagine que tu m'aimes

Et j'en saigne

Dans mon cœur aucune once de chaleur

En ce moment

Pour quelque instant

J'essaye de t'oublié

C'est bon pour ma santé

Seulement

Rapidement

Tu reviens dans mes pensé

Est-ce que ces sentiments dureront l'éternité ?

Harry relisait attentivement son poème qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs vachement cul cul la praline. Mais bon c'est vrai que cela lui avait fait du bien. Il mit donc son poème sous l'oreiller afin de pourvoir en cas de besoin relire ces mots pour lui réchauffé le cœur.


End file.
